TDI In Song, originally, 'Don't Forget About Gwen'
by Scalec
Summary: Songs describe emotion so well. These chapters will describe Gwen's and others relationships during their time on the show and off it. We currently feature Demi Lovato, Jessie Mcartney, A*Teens, Kelly Clarkson, and soon-to-be more! Will take requests!
1. Don't Forget About Gwen

**I was listening to this on Youtube, and I make it a priority of mine to match songs with happenings or characters from TDI and TDA. Well, this was just too good an oppurtunity to pass up. **

**It's not supposed to be detailed on the surroundings, because when someone breaks your heart you don't really care about whats going on outside of you. Just thought I'd say that. This is from Gwen's point of view, and takes place on that episode where they have to get the keys for the pirate treasure. Absolutley no idea what the episode is called...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Demi Lovatos 'Don't Forget'. **

I never thought that could happen…I never thought that he would do that to me, and never in my life or death did I think that he would do that with her…I just never thought past a Happy Ever After…Stupid, stupid me.

I was just walking towards the dock, eager for the 'special surprise' he promised me. He loved me, didn't he? Why wouldn't he want to surprise me? Surprises are good…most are…

As I neared the dock, I heard a bird call out. In my innocent, naïve mind, I thought it was a good sign. That the bird of love was chirping for us. But I never gave it a thought that another bird didn't answer it. Stupid, stupid me.

I was just a couple rocks away from his special surprise, when I saw it. Him. And her. Together. I couldn't breathe. His special surprise was like a knife, stabbing me then twisting slowly. Tears came quickly, but strangely, I didn't feel them. I was empty. A cold, pale shell. Your card that had meant so much to me with the promise it kept…just fell to the ground, like our relationship. It fell…just fell.

And when it hit the ground, I ran.

I ran, not caring if I fell and twisted an ankle, or if I even fell off the cliff. How could he forget all we had? How could he? 'McHotty' was nothing more then a dream turned nightmare, clawing at my mind, eating at my heart. I never thought he could forget us…but he did.

He loved me, didn't he? No…

I ran to my cabin subconsciously, but ended up going inside the boy's side of the cabin. I blinked, realizing where I was. Then I saw his guitar…the guitar he'd used to tell me he loved me. A rage came over me then, and I grabbed the fake loving instrument and ran out the door, the tears still falling down my face.

I didn't know why I headed to the dock. Maybe I just wanted to smash the guitar over both of their heads. Maybe I just wanted to drown, but no, I wouldn't do that, would I? But to my disappointment and relief, they weren't there. Gone, just like our love. Gone…

What else was I going to do?

I sat down on the edge of the dock, where we had spent so many hours together talking and laughing (who's laughing now? Him? Her? Them? Not me), and put the guitar on my lap. Should I throw it into the water? I thought about it, but instead of throwing that, I held it right in my arms and strummed the strings. He had taught me how to play one of our nights together. I wasn't too good at it, but hey, talent didn't matter for our last lament. After this…?

I took a breathe, rubbed my eyes, then started plucking the strings. I sang.

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive?  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had?  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?  
_  
_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But you did…I thought bitterly, but I continued to play…

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

Though its hard, I silently thought, then I sniffed. So painful to remember…

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
_

I then started strumming harder and raised my voice to a yell._  
_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all  
_

I grew quiet, unable to continue with that tone…I just sang like I did in the beginning._  
_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us_I barely finished the last note before breaking off and sobbing uncontrollably. I screamed up at the sky, "WHY?! WHY?!" I could just see the sharks through my blurry eyes in the water flinch at how loud I was, but I didn't care.

Instead of doing what I thought about, throwing the guitar in the water, I just set it on the dock and walked to the very end. The very end where I had arrived on this dumb island in the first place. Beginning and end all in one…Its funny how it all just comes back, doesn't it? How one big race just comes back to the starting line, but they have the nerve to call it the finish. Is this the finish? Is that all there is for him and I?

I forgave him for leaving me buried alive only a day ago. Maybe he just likes me not trusting him. I don't know…I just don't know anymore.

As I got to the end, I collapsed on my knees and beat the dock, as if by doing that all this could just go away. A bad dream I could just wake up from.

And I just lied on the dock, crying. Stupid, Stupid me...

_Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_


	2. Leavin' Trent For Cody

**Hi, Scalec here again. So, I thanks to you're guy's awesome reviews, I felt compelled to write another chapter to this story, even though it was originally a oneshot. I might just make this a home to all songfics I write, but I'll wait and see on that idea.**

**I feel fair to warn you, this chapter does involve Cody/Gwen, which I think is an awesome couple. But don't worry if you don't like it. I plan on writing different versions of this chapter, with the guys that Gwen might have a thing for, including Trent. And all of them will have different songs. If you would like to suggest a song or a pairing (does not have to be Gwen related) please feel free to say so in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, its properties (i.e. characters, sets, etc.) or the song 'Leavin'' By Jesse Mcartney.**

So there I was, sitting and staring silently at my computer screen. There was nothing I could think of doing right now. I had already checked my various aliases on various websites, and none of the webcomics I read had updated. With a sigh, I shut off my computer and lied down on my bed.

My thoughts wondered for only a moment before focusing on Gwen. As her face popped up in my mind, I sighed. How couldn't I? She was my dream girl, the one girl I knew I was meant for. But…Trent had already captured her heart. I just couldn't understand how in the world she could trust him again. He had already left her buried in the sand, kissed Heather (I don't care if she planned it out the whole time, it looked like he enjoyed the kiss) and when Gwen asked if he needed to tell her anything after his accident in the X-treme Sports challenge, Trent vainly asked her if his hair was messed up! How dumb is that? Could a simple, "I love you" been too much to ask? And yet through all that, she still agreed on that stupid date with him just because he carried a rock…Excuse me if I fail to see the logic in that.

Speaking of which…I looked at the clock. They should be on their date right now. Gwen had told me over dinner while Trent was at the buffet table. I have no idea why she told me, even though I am one of her friends. Did she _want_ me to feel depressed? Did she feel confused after I left the dinner table earlier then usual, just because that news was prying on my mind?

I pushed that thought out of my mind, knowing Gwen wouldn't hurt anyone she was friends with on purpose. She was just on cloud 9 about the date, I guess…But if she was happy, I was happy. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

I couldn't take the silence of the room anymore; it left me way to much leniency in thinking. I got up and was about to open my room when I heard footsteps running down the hall. With my hand on the doorknob and my ear to the door, I listened.

I listened as the footsteps were mixed with muffled crying sounds, as if somebody was holding their hands to their face to stop the tears.

I listened as the steps of the crying person stopped; the short distance making me believe that the person was stopping at the door to the room on mine's left.

I listened as a door opened, and then slammed shut, the crying now even more muffled. I was startled by a loud smash coming from that room, but it was brief and the only echo of it was more weeping.

I whispered "No…not again!" and started shaking my head, the pieces of the puzzle fitting perfectly in my head. I quickly opened the door and stepped outside, then ran to the door next to mine. The door that led to Gwen's room…

I hesitated, unsure what to do, at the sounds of sobbing coming from Gwen's room. Should I walk in? Knock? Would that scare her off? Of course, its not like it would it hurt her considering the state she's in.

After moments of thought, I just knocked. Instantly, the sobs stopped, and there was silence from the other side of the navy blue door. After a few minutes, her voice, riddled with desolation and hesitance said "Go away…I don't care who it is."

I called back, "Gwen, it's me. Please let me in…"

Silence.

I didn't know whether to try again or just leave, but suddenly the door opened and Gwen appeared. I was at a loss for words at her face. Her shoulders sagged, her nose was red, and her mascara was starting to run from the tears, which had also stained her cheeks. She was a complete mess…and my heart broke right there seeing her so weak.

Still, she tried to sound tough as she said, "Come in." It failed, but I wouldn't tell her that. She left me at the door while she walked back to her bed. After I stepped in then closed the door, I looked around at the room. It was just like the rest of the rooms in this place, except drawings were hung up all over the room, and surprisingly, there was quite a collection of musical instruments. I glanced over the violin, tambourine, and keyboard (and I thought I saw a mangled up guitar in the closet, which would have explained the smashing sound I heard earlier, though I could have been seeing things) before focusing fully on Gwen.

I sat down beside her, and we both stared at the floor. Gwen was trying not to cry, while I was trying not to do anything that might upset her. I had just barely said, "I…" when she broke her shield and started choking out the story through her mangled breaths.

From what I could gather, she had been waiting by the pool for Trent to pick her up for their date. He had said that he would surprise her with the location, and promised Gwen that the date would be something she remembered for a long time.

Gwen had waited for an hour for Trent to show up, until finally allowing herself to think she had been stood up. But Gwen, being the tough girl I loved, made her way over to Trent's room to make sure he was OK, or at least demand a reason why he wasn't with her.

Gwen was about to knock on the door when she heard voices…

Trent's…

And Heather's…

And from the sounds, she could guess that lips were touching.

Then she ran, and I heard her.

I just sat quietly, watching her cry. What could I do that would comfort her? What could I do that would possibly bring her out of her misery? Her boyfriend had betrayed her, again!

Then I remembered the keyboard in the corner of the room, and in spite of the situation, grinned. I walked up to it, turned it on, and started to play. Gwen lifted her head at this, and then I started to sing.

_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day, all day, all day, all day  
__Man__ that thing you got behind you is amazing, amazing, amazing, amazing  
You make me want to take you out and __let it rain__, let it rain, let it rain, let it rain__  
I know you got a __man__ but this is what you should say_

She just stared at me, but I could see the smile starting to pull at her mouth. I continued, and closed my eyes and sang the next part.

_Why don't you __tell him__ that "I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again"  
You found somebody who does it __better than__ he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on the G5 G5  
And I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you __tell him__ you found a new __man__  
The one who's so __so fly__  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night night night  
ohh ohh ohh __man__ she going to be saying  
ohh ohh ohh ohh _

_Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will __walk it out__, __walk it out__, walk it out, walk it out  
__Man__ I'll put my money money where my mouth is, mouth is, mouth is, mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen, ever seen, ever seen, ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a __man_

She couldn't help but grin at the second to last line, and her tears started to stop. Progress!

_Why don't you __tell him__ that "I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again"  
You found somebody who does it __better than__ he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you __tell him__ you found a new __man__  
The one who's so __so fly__  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night night night  
ohh ohh ohh __man__ she going to be saying  
ohh ohh ohh ohh _

She wiped her eyes and got up from the bed, then stood behind me as I continued to sing.

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just __tell him__ to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him…  
_

Surprisingly, she cleared her voice and joined me on the duet, while hugging from behind at the same time. I blushed profusely, but I managed to sing with her in our duet. In place of the words 'you' or anything referencing to her, she substituted 'I' or something that would make sense in the lyric. So while I sang…

_That "I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again"  
You found somebody who does it __better than__ he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl we flying on a G5 G5  
And we're __leaving__ never lookin back again…  
So call your shawty you __tell him__ you found a new __man__  
The one who's so __so fly__  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night night night  
ohh ohh ohh __man__ she going to be saying  
ohh ohh ohh ohh _

Gwen sang (in the most beautiful voice I've heard)…

_That "I'm __leaving__ never lookin back again"  
I found somebody who does it __better than__ he can  
No more making me cry, no more them gray skies  
Boy we flying on a G5 G5  
And we're __leaving__ never lookin back again…  
So I'll call my shawty I'll __tell him__ I found a new __man__  
The one who's so __so fly__  
The one that keep you high  
Have me singing all night night night  
ohh ohh ohh __man__ I going to be saying  
ohh ohh ohh ohh _

I played the last few bars, and turned my head. With a small grin on my face, I asked her, hope against hope, "Does this mean I'm yours?"

She shook her head, but before I could feel bad she grinned back and said, "No. This means I'm _yours_. But not to fast, OK?"

"I promise, and I won't break it." I agreed, and she kissed me on the nose, then laughed as I blushed even more.


	3. Duncan and Courtney, The Perfect Match

**For a change of pace, I've made a D/C story featuring the song A Perfect Match by A*Teens, reccomended to me by DUDE-IN-A-GIRLS-BODY. I liked the song and I love the couple period, unfortuneatly I don't know if I did them justice. So...**

**And for those people who just love Trent and Gwen, I've included them in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A Perfect Match or TDI and its characters. Duh...;D**

It was late one night at Playa De Losers, though the place was still lively. For the camper's amusement, and for some awesome ratings, Chris had given them instruments, a stage, and a bunch of CD's and mp3 players that held some rocking songs. What did that mean?

A whole night of karaoke!

Harold, due to popular demand, was beat boxing on stage, and the crowd was going wild despite how geeky the guy was. After he finished and walked down to join the others, Chris came up to the stage and said with a big insincere smile on his face, "That was Harold, ladies and gentleman!"

Katie and Sadie started shrieking and jumping up and down around Harold. They'd become his new 'groupies'.

Chris frowned and said, "Yeaaaahhhh…is anyone else scared with the thoughts of Sadie and Katie being fan girls? Anybody?" But instantly, his cheesy smile returned and he said, "Next up is Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette, singing some song that I don't know!" He flared out his hand dramatically and walked backwards offstage.

The lights onstage were off, but faded in to show Courtney center stage with Gwen and Bridgette to her left, microphones in front of each of them except Courtney who had a wireless one in her hand. The audience clapped politely, and waited to see what the girls would dish out.

But before the music could even start, somebody yelled out, "STOP! Don't let her sing!"

Everybody looked to the left of the stage to see Duncan, Geoff, and Trent run out. If there was any doubt on who was objecting to one of the girls singing the song, it was enlightened by the delinquent Duncan clearing his throat and saying, "Like I said, don't let Courtney sing!"

Courtney's face turned red, and she shouted over at him, "What are doing here? And I sing perfectly fine, thank you!"

The three boys strolled over to the girls, and Duncan said, "I know you sing perfectly fine. You sing amazingly, in fact. But I don't want you to sing."

Courtney glared at him and said with an acidy tone, "You are my boyfriend, but you are not the boss of me. I'll sing if I want to!"

Everybody but Courtney saw two microphones rise in front of where Geoff and Trent were standing, opposite of Bridgette and Gwen. They both gave the boys questioning looks, but the Party dude and Musician just winked at them.

"You won't sing with them, got that, Court?" Duncan said, his jaw set.

Courtney, since her glare couldn't get any colder or harder, turned around with a stomp and walked a few paces away, microphone still in hand. She put her nose in the air and closed her eyes, the very image of defiance.

Everyone was shocked to see Duncan pull a wireless microphone, like Courtney's, out from his pocket, and repeat into it "I don't want you to sing with them." His face then softened and he said, "I want you to sing with me."

Courtney twitched, and her eyes opened quite a bit, but she still stood silently. Duncan cued the music with a wave of his hand. Instantly, the drum and guitar started playing, and the audience could already tell it was going to be good. Gwen and Bridgette looked at each other, smiled, then sang into their mikes

_Let the boys sing_

Duncan smirked as he held the mike, then walked right up to Courtney, tapped her shoulder, then sang

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car just to travel the world  
I look broke baby - You got flash  
But even so we're a perfect match._

You're into fashion, dinners, and art  
I know the "South Park Series" by heart  
You conversate baby - I talk trash  
But even so we're a perfect match

The audience was giggling at how perfect the lyrics were when Geoff and Trent prompted the girls with

_Let the girls sing_

Courtney, not to be outdone or miss her cue, twirled around and sang right back with a determined expression. Gwen and Bridgette backed her up. As Courtney sang, she pushed Duncan (who everyone could see was a bit startled by his girlfriend's reaction) back to the center of the stage.

_We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract._

Gwen and Bridgette added

_Aaaatract_

Duncan, who had regained his composure, only raised an eyebrow at Courtney pushiness, but continued

_You keep your clothes so crispy and clean  
I got holes all over my jeans  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But even so we're a perfect match._

Courtney got right up Duncan's face and sang the next verse with a smile. By this time, the crowd was jumping along with the beat.

_  
We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attraaaaact._

I know - we'll beat the odds together,  
We'll keep our love intact - And prove that opposites attract

Trent and Geoff sang again.

_The Girls sing_

And the girls did sing, then encouraged the boys

_Ah-Oh-oh wo-woh.  
The Boys go_

The boys;

_Ah-Oh-oh, oh-oh._

The music slowed then, and Duncan sang and eyed Courtney tenderly

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls  
I'd sell my car to travel the world,  
You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"  
But that would make us a perfect maaaaaaaatch._

Subsequently, they all started singing together, the boys and girls taking turns on the last few verses.

_We're like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match -  
(We're like) Night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
When I say this - You say that  
But what we have is a perfect match  
Like night and day - White and black  
([Girls:] Ah oh owh, oh owh [Boys:]Owh)  
But what we have is a perfect match  
([Boys:] Ah oh owh, oh owh)  
When I say this - You say that  
([Girls:] Ah oh owh, oh owh [Boys:]Owh)  
But what we have is a perfect match  
([Boys:] Ah oh owh, oh owh)  
Like night and day - White and black  
But what we have is a perfect match  
(What we have is a perfect match together)  
When I say this - You say that  
([Girls:] Ah oh owh, oh owh [Boys:]Owh.)  
But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract  
([All:] Comes easy 'cause opposites attract)  
Attract  
Attract  
Attract_

The audience erupted into applause, and even Chef and Chris applauded. Onstage, six friends formed a group hug and each with their respective honey, walked offstage with smiles on their faces.

As soon as they were offstage, everyone immediately started making out with their girl or boyfriends.

Chris popped in front of the camera that was recording the sucking face and said, "And what better way to end a cheesy song like that, eh?"


	4. Duncan, My Life Would Suck Without You

**Yes, another Courtney and Duncan fic. I love the couple, and I promise the next story will be about Gwen and Trent or Cody or Duncan or whoever else I feel like pairing her up with. Won't be Harold or Owen, rest assured. **

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been reluctant to type up my stories. I feel like my inspiration just drains away whenever I get up to a keyboard. I'm getting over it, though...I think. However, please enjoy!**

**Whoever guesses where I got Courtney's last name gets a virtual cookie. **

**BTW, as said before, you can request a song! It makes my work so much easier!**

The Jenterson mansion was quiet. The parents were out for dinner and a movie, the daughter was out on a date with her boyfriend. Suddenly a black sports car pulled up to the huge driveway.

"DUNCAN! You and I are through!"

…Check that. _Was_ was out on a date with her boyfriend.

The car's door opened and a prim teenage girl angrily stomped out of the car, while on the other side the door opened to show a punk delinquent with a green Mohawk. He put his hands on the top of his car and yelled to the retreating figure of his girlfriend, "C'mon Courtney! It wasn't my fault! And you weren't exactly helping!"

The dark skinned girl spun on her heel and faced the punk with an enraged expression on her face. "So I'm the one to blame for this? I guess I just wore this dress to tempt you, then!" The punk' eyes went straight to his girlfriends slim and short black dress. Courtney caught him staring and yelled, "OH THAT IS IT, YOU PIG! Goodbye, Duncan!" and ran for the door of her home.

Duncan's face grew red with anger and yelled back with as much force, "FINE! I'll just go out with Heather! Or Gwen! Or even Beth! Anyone but you! And don't count on me coming back to you either!" His tantrum was met with the sound of Courtney slamming the door. Duncan sat back down in his car and slammed his door as well. He had half a mind to just peel away and leave…

But he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Courtney sat at the window seat in her bedroom, crying and tearing apart a pillow at the same time. The stuffing was landing everywhere, giving her room the look that a fresh snow had fallen. After a few minutes she ran out of pillow to tear, and just pushed her face into the cushions and let herself cry it out. With her face still buried, she reached her hand out for the tissue box on the table next to her. As her hand crawled along the tabletop, she found a cold, square object and grabbed it.

Courtney lifted her mascara stained face and looked at the picture frame she was holding. Inside it were pictures of her and Duncan sitting in a photo booth, some with them making goofy faces, and some with just them making out. Courtney had half a mind to toss this into the garbage…

But she couldn't.

Suddenly there was a sharp ping on the window, and Courtney looked up, startled. She crawled over to it and looked at the ground. There was Duncan, another pebble in hand just in case, standing at the front door of her house that her window was right above.

"Courtney, Courtney, climb down the stair, so I can run my hands through your hair!" Duncan said, trying to make a joke and apologize at the same time.

Courtney turned away from the window and took a deep breath to settle her nerves. She grabbed the tissue box and blew her nose before tossing the box and used tissue in the corner. She took another deep breath and sang

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
_

Courtney took another look at her boyfriend standing at the door and chanted,

_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_

Courtney ran to her bathroom and started scrubbing off the feathers and mascara that had gotten all over her. She stood at the mirror when she was done, and resonated at her reflection with her hand at her heart

_  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you  
_

Courtney hurried out of the bathroom and grabbed her jacket she had thrown across the room, and then practically flew down the stairs.

_  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
_

As she reached the door she suddenly paused and bit her lip, her hand rested on the door handle. The buxom brunette softly sang

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah _

With a swift flourish, Courtney pulled the door open and ran into the arms of a surprised Duncan. Duncan grinned and picked his girlfriend up bridal style, and carried her to his car. She snuggled happily against his chest and tried to hold on when he put her in the passenger seat, like an unwilling infant.

Duncan gently unclasped her hands and closed the door, then got on his side of the car. As he started the car, the radio came on, and to his surprise, Courtney sang along with the lyrics fiercely.

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

The second the last note left her mouth, she leaned over and kissed Duncan passionately. Duncan smiled impishly, then gunned the car, leaving nothing but smoke and melting rubber in the lovers wake.

**Before you ask, I have no idea what they were arguing about. Just another quarrel between the ever passionate Duncan and Courtney. **

**And I don't know if this is how most people read this stories, but whenever I read a song fic I get the song up on Youtube or Jango and listen to it while I read. So...**

**1. Do you listen to the songs a songfic is showing off?**

**2. What do you think of this collection?**

**3. Do you look foward to when I update, won't hurt my feelings if you say no.**


End file.
